This invention relates to sun visors for automobiles and other vehicles, and more particularly, to a detachably mounted add on sun visor which may be readily mounted on, adjustably positioned, and removed from conventional sun visors mounted interiorally of a vehicle.
Conventional vehicle sun visors consist of a single panel which can be pivoted to a position in which some of the rays of the sun are prevented from reaching the eyes of the driver and passengers in the vehicle. In many instances, the sun is not intercepted by such conventional sun visors, particularly early morning and late afternoon sun rays through the windshield of the vehicle.